This grant will partially support travel, registration and subsistence for participants in the 16th Gordon Conference on Lysosomes to be held July 3- 8, 1994 at the Proctor Academy, Andover, NH. The conference will provide an opportunity for formal presentations and informal discussions on a variety of topics related to membrane traffic and intracellular organelles in eukaryotic cells. The meeting will cover basic aspects of cell biology as well as applications to specific disease processes for which intracellular membrane traffic is important for understanding pathophysiology and for designing therapies. Session topics will include: Formation of coated membranes and vesicles, Mechanisms of endocytic sorting, Molecular control of vesicle targeting and fusion, Membrane traffic in polarized cells and neurons, Processing of proteins in pathological processes, Lipids and GPI-anchored proteins, and Intracellular pathogens. These sessions will provide up to date information of direct relevance to a variety of disease-related topics, including diabetes, heart disease, neuronal degeneration, intracellular parasites, lysosomal storage disorders, vaccine development, and others. The speakers in the regular program will include several recognized world leaders in this field as well as younger investigators. All participants will be encouraged to present posters, and a few abstracts from young investigators will be selected in advance to be included for short lectures. The goal of the Conference is to provide a forum for the free exchange of new findings that will lead to new ideas and collaborations among scientists from a variety of backgrounds.